Eres solo mio
by PonyoPON
Summary: Eren es un chico ordinario y enamorado. Pero sabe que su amor platonico lo vigila por encargo de su grupo de matones. Todo daria la vuelta cuando lleguen a toparse frente a frente (es idea nueva por lo que el summary no es muy bueno asi que no pegue(? ) Eren x Levi (Ereri) Adv: Mpreg, Yanderismo(?, Psicodelico, Extraño, Posible sindrome de estocolmo, Hard, Yaoi
1. Bienvenido

**BIENVENIDO**

 **.**

 **.**

5:00 am

Me levante con una pereza del diablo mezclado con un calor del mismísimo infierno.

Quería botar toda mi ropa por la ventana que permanecía abierta toda la noche. Pero aunque estuviera desnudo no podría aliviar todo el calor que emanaba de no sé dónde.

Rodé un poco hasta caer de cara el suelo. Obviamente había dolido, digo soy humano.

Al levantarme de golpe seguido con un grito por el calor concentrado en el piso, me di en cuenta cuantos puntos rojos tenía mi cuerpo.

Toque uno por curiosidad y me dio una terrible comezón.

Nota…

Nunca dejes la ventana abierta en la noche por que los mosquitos te ven delicioso y te comen como perro a un hueso.

De alguna manera me distraje contando cada uno de los puntitos rojos que veía en mi cuerpo, tontamente contando cada uno de ellos como si el tiempo no pasara.

-EREN!- Aquel sonido viajo por mis tímpanos haciéndolos vibrar con tal fuerza que cerré mis ojos para evitar que me afectara demasiado-

Y como una orden directa que fue, me cambie a la velocidad de la luz, más rápido que Flash o ese erizo azul de los videojuegos.

Tome mi mochila con un pan en mi boca mientras intentaba torpemente meter el café.

Obviamente se me rego todo en la mesa y parte de mi barbilla.

Mi madre me golpeó la cabeza hasta escupir el pan.

-Que se supone que haces? Deja de actuar por un instinto tarado-

Mi madre me regaño por la forma tan descontrolada por la que hacia las cosas y es que estaba emocionado.

Me habían dicho que llegaría alguien nuevo al colegio, y tengo cierto impulso de querer siempre que los nuevos sean mis amigos. Por lo que llegar primero era una prioridad de " buen estudiante" que pueda guiar al mocoso que llegara.

Mi padre observaba rara vez mi comportamiento, de ahí era el tipo de hombre "solo leo periódico" Jaeger?

No me importaba mucho en que trabajaba o que hacia realmente.

Mi madre despertó mis emociones cuando dijo que aún era temprano y que ya podía irme si quería.

Conocía muy bien a cada amigo que yo tenía gracias a ese método, por lo que dejaba que hiciera el "sacrificio" de levantarme temprano y ser el primero en el colegio.

Retome mi desayuno con tranquilidad, lo envolví en papeles y fundas para llevarlo de comida para el receso.

Me despedí con la mano y un grito de adiós para salir corriendo por los pasillos, abrir y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

A medida que corría escuche el grito largo y certero de mi madre pronunciando mi nombre en ira por haber posiblemente trizado la puerta al salir.

Me reí un poco, no porque me guste molestarle, sino porque sentía felicidad, de alguna forma, sentía la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo a un nivel impresionante, como si toda mi sangre burbujeara a tal punto que todo mi cuerpo se haría de ese color, pero fueron solo mis mejillas afectadas por ello.

Corrí a más velocidad, no quería detenerme ni lo haría tampoco.

A mitad del camino se me unió a la carrera Mikasa, mi vecina y amiga de escuela que es algo extraña, muy fuerte, pero lleva cierto rencor hacia casi todas las mujeres, en especial de Annie, otra amiga mía.

La salude normalmente sin detener mi paso y Mikasa solo alzo su mano en respuesta, pues ella también sabia de la emoción que tenía en días como estos.

Con algo de dificultad pero logrando alcanzarnos apareció Armin.

Le salude pero el no pudo devolverlo pues utilizaba cada musculo de su cuerpo y por poco su alma para poder seguirnos el paso.

No es que sea alguien flojo o perezoso, sino que creo que le pesa la cabeza con tanto conocimiento que tiene y normalmente su cuerpo es delgado y…frágil.

En fin, seguí mi camino y por instinto en cada vuelta del colegio resbalaba con mis pies deslizándome por la baldosa gracias a que mis zapatos eran planos y así era más divertido.

Corrí nuevamente hasta llegar al salón.

Vacío.

Puse mis cosas en su lugar con tranquilidad, borre el pizarrón, acomode las bancas y escribí mi nombre en la lista.

Rato después llego Mikasa con un exhausto Armin recargado en su hombro por el cansancio.

Sonreí ligeramente mientras ayudaba a mi pobre amigo a sentarse mientras se quejaba de que le dolían las piernas y sentía un cosquilleo molesto en ellas.

-Ah miren si es el típico suicida…-ese relincho como no lo reconocería-

-Jean…-

Él fue el primer chico que no me agrado en absoluto.

También fue un nuevo, pero por alguna razón ese día no me emocione por ello y ahora lo descubro, es un patán.

Normalmente suele juntarse con Bertholdt y Reiner incluso con Ymir y Christa, pero suele ser descolado debido a que cada uno tiene su pareja.

Aparte la pasa molestándome o con alguno que otro chico.

Raramente se junta con nosotros y Connie, el idiota de la clase.

El día que el llego, me levante tarde, me enferme por lo que casi falto, camine con tal vaguería que hasta una tortuga sin moverse me ganaría.

Ese día fue horrible y ahora entiendo por qué, quizá como destino fue que nos llegaríamos a odiar.

…

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la demás gente fue llegando, todos hablando sobre el chico nuevo que vendría, cuchicheos y muchas chicas delirando incluso otras muy curiosas y los chicos pensando en si valdrá para el futbol.

Yo simplemente observaba como había escrito mi nombre en aquella hoja… tenía algo curvada a lo que era completamente un desastre mi manera de escribir.

Como algún tipo de elegancia y a la vez mucha sencillez que no detallaba alguna noción de haberlo hecho con tal de presumirlo sino más bien de que la gente se sienta cómoda leyéndolo.

Que rarezas se piensa cuando no llega el profesor y tus amigos parlotean fuera del alcance de tus oídos…o al menos no se dirigen hacia ti.

-Hola chicos! –Una voz ya conocida por todos ahí apareció en la puerta-

Una mujer castaña con lentes, bata blanca y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja era nuestra profesora de Química y Laboratorio.

Todos nos levantamos para saludarla como es debido, aunque realmente a ella no le importe si la saludamos con cortesía o simplemente le decimos "Hanji" como era su nombre.

Pero por educación que nos enseñaron lo hacemos, además podríamos salir olvidándolo y faltar el respeto a los profesores más temibles.

-Bueno chicos..-su voz siempre era cantada y más cuando estaba emocionada- Como ya muchos hablan y saben, se nos viene un chico nuevo… pero no es uno cualquiera…-

Al momento en que dijo eso todos se miraron entre ellos como preguntándose que tenia de especial.

-Bien, bien, hagan silencio…-sonrió entre suspiros y puso sus manos en su cadera- Verán el chico es algo tímido, viene del país de Canadá y ha vivido aquí en Alemania apenas unos dos meses por lo que le es un poco difícil hablar nuestro idioma o más bien comunicarse-

Después de eso todos cuchicheaban sobre el país Canadá y como era.

-Pero no es un chico de intercambio como suele haber sino él ya está oficialmente registrado en el país, por lo que traten de ser buenos con el-

Junto sus manos como suplica pero con una sonrisa algo macabra de "si le hacen algo les cortare los brazos y se los hare tragar con los pies" o algo así, lo que dejo helados a muchos… menos a mí.

-Bueno sin más preámbulos, hare pasar al muchacho…- Entre ligeros saltitos fue hacia la puerta abriéndola levemente llamando al muchacho de afuera para que ingresara-

A medida que fue entrando se podía ver su nerviosismo y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, algo simpático de su parte.

-Me… llamar…-

-Llamo…-Corrigió la castaña-

-Ah lo siento… me llamo ser…-

-Solo me llamo-

-Solo me llamo…-

-No, no, me refiero a que digas "me llamo" y digas tu nombre-

-Oh ya, ya entender…-el chico era muy nervioso podía saberlo por lo alterado que se ponía y como jugaba con sus dedos sin querer mirar a nadie en absoluto- Me llamo Marco Bolt… un gusto conocer…les…-se puso en interrogante al saber si estaba bien expresado o no-

-Sí, está bien –sonrió ya tranquila la castaña y nos miró como esperando una respuesta de nuestra parte-

-Me llamo Eren Jaeger un gusto conocerte Marco…-sonreí levantándome de mi puesto muy cordial, lo que pareció apreciarlo porque me había devuelto la sonrisa-

-Yo soy Jean Kirschtein, u-un completo aparecer...no! digo coger...ah! conocer!...ah…olvídalo…-Casi todos nos reímos, menos el chico quien solo observaba curioso, quizá no lo entendió-

-El gusto es mío Jean…-susurro suave con una hermosa sonrisa y un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas que a la mayoría idiotizo en su encanto-

Dirigí mi vista hacia el caballo y lo vi más rojo que un tomate maduro, realmente era una increíble escena que el "grandioso" Jean haya tartamudeado, se haya equivocado horriblemente y lo más impactante… que se haya presentado.

Me preguntaba si tenía algo que ver.

El chico era de alguna forma un tipo apuesto y atrayente por un así decirlo, pero su forma era humilde y sencilla que hacía que todos disfruten de verlo todo el tiempo si es posible… justo como había escrito mi nombre.

Me quede meditando un momento hasta que escuche mi nombre y un codazo de parte de Mikasa haciendo que mi vista viaje al frente de lo que estaba agachada.

-Eren, podrás hacernos el favor de mostrarle la escuela?-

Bingo!

Sabía que me llevaría bien con aquel chico, sentía una buena vibra con el de alguna u otra forma.

Me levante para dirigirme hacia el pero entonces caí entre los pupitres desbaratándome completamente, lo cual causo risa de mucho y en otros preocupación por la forma en que había caído.

-Qué?...-mire a mi alrededor una vez que logre arrodillarme adolorido en el suelo y vi a nadie más ni menos que a Jean-

-Oye suicida necesito un favor…-

-Pero que mierda?! Tú me metiste el pie!-

-Sí, si yo lo hice igual sigues vivo…-

-Que es lo que quieres?...-

-Que me dejes mostrarle el instituto a Marco…-

-Qué?... Y por qué me pides eso?-

-Em… siento que lo conozco de algún lado así que quiero preguntarle algunas cosas, vamos te daré cualquier cosa a cambio…-

-Mph… no quiero que lo traumes o algo parecido, es un chico demasiado inocente sabes?-

-Sí, sí , se nota a lenguas…pero di sí o no!-

-Oigan…cuanto tiempo piensan hablar en el suelo?...Eren estas bien? –La profesora con un extraño tono aburrido hablo hacia nosotros, dos idiotas arrodillados en el suelo hablando de un intercambio de puestos-

-Ah no perdón, si estoy bien no se preocupe…-me levante y sentí mis rodillas doler…golpearía a ese bastardo-

-Bien, tengo otra noticia que darles… no sé si recuerdan al chico Hammlet?-

-El cerebrito irritante que nadie quería?!- grito uno por ah y todos nos pusimos a reír-

En verdad ese tipo era demasiado irritante… era algo inteligente, tenía buenas notas, aunque la mitad eran por soborno a los profesores, y mucho dinero, uh, eso sí que no le faltaba, podía estar tirando al suelo millones de dólares y a él no le afectara.

Después supimos que se había retirado o algo así, no supimos con exactitud las razones, solo nos interesaba que nunca volviera.

-Sí, supongo…-dudo un poco ya que casi nadie sabe sobre cómo era el en realidad, excepto sus compañeros con los cuales no podía disimular el muy hijo de…-

-Y qué pasa con eso? Volverá?-

Todos palidecieron ante la "inocente" pregunta; pude ver como el chico Marco estaba más perdido que Papa Noel en día de la madre.

Empezó el bullicio sobre el odioso ser que no estaba y sobre su "próxima" venida, algunos pensaban en hacerle bromas, otras empezar desde cero y no faltaba el tipo que no le interesaba o el dúo de amorosos que solo se interesaban que su pareja lo esté mirando y piensen en él.

-Calma, calma, el chico se fue de intercambio a Francia…-

El salón se llenó de un largo y placentero suspiro de un profundo alivio, la calma volvió, pero ahora la pregunta era…

Quien vendría ahora?

Nuevamente mi emoción volvió, esta vez como un idiota empecé a escribir mi nombre en mi cuaderno.

Seguía la letra cursiva, me fijaba en que fuera perfecta, sin manchas, sin desquicio, como si fuera sacado de una impresora y empecé a tener cierto atesoramiento hacia mi "obra de arte".

La paranoia inicio en mí, mirando a todos lados protegiendo mi cuaderno donde había puesto mi nombre y si alguien me dirigía la mirada, quería matarlos a golpes.

Si alguien se acercaba o tocara mi cuaderno sin mi permiso, aunque tampoco se lo daría, podría cortar su mano en miles de fragmentos que comería despacio enfrente de sus ojos.

Y si alguien lo miraba, cortaría sus ojos, si alguien lo olía le masacraría la nariz, si alguien quisiera probarlo, no viviría para contarlo.

Todos esos pensamientos vinieron a mi mente, sentía mi cuerpo rígido y tembloroso ante cualquier movimiento, mi vista concentrada en ningún punto en específico, nublándose de vez en cuando y mis dientes siendo presionados entre ellos mientras mostraban una desfigurada sonrisa.

-E-Eren…?-escuche la voz de Mikasa y gruñí hacia ella-

Entonces reaccione y sacudí mi cabeza al ver su rostro fundiéndose en miedo tratando de alejarse.

-Mikasa…-trate de alcanzarla pero ella se apartó algo aterrada-

-Está todo bien ahí?...- La profesora nos miró con cierta curiosidad-

-No, todo está bien…-Mikasa hablo con la mirada perdida en su pupitre- P-puedo ir al baño?...-pregunto alzando su mano temblando ligeramente-

-Claro querida, no demores…-

-Si…-ni bien termino de decir esa singular palabra pequeña, se levantó y a gran velocidad salió del aula-

Me pregunto qué fue lo que hice…o más bien, que vio en mí.

-Bueno chicos, les presentare a su compañero…-nuevamente salió por la puerta a buscar al chico desconocido-

Mire como Marco ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo, ya que no se le veía tenso como antes.

Me quede observando cómo era… tenía muchas pecas, pero eso no le quitaba su atractivo, contenía una mirada apacible, una sonrisa ligera, cabello negro y algo alto… normal.

-Bueno chicos él es un muchacho venido de Francia como sabrán, tal como Marco no sabe mucho del idioma, pero se defiende, espero sea bien recibido por ustedes-

-Levi…Soy Levi…-Aquella voz sutil y amarga me hizo erizar por completo-

-Eren Jaeger! –me enderece tanto como pude mirando hacia sus ojos dormidos casi inexpresivo-

-Tranquilo Eren…-Armin había puesto una mano en mi brazo diciéndome que me sentara como lo había hecho Jean-

-Andas muy emocionado Eren! –la profesora rio como loca psicópata lo que hizo que los nuevos estudiantes le miraran como una nueva especie descubierta, Marco con miedo y Levi con desprecio-

-Qué diable?...-Escuche de parte del pequeño francés, lo cual pude entender por lo simple de la palabra-

-Il semble être si…-el chico pecoso le había respondido…solo que esta vez… no le entendí un carajo-

-A taste´m Levi…-

-A taste´m Marco-

Marco le brindo una pequeña sonrisa cómplice y Levi apenas se le noto una forzada sonrisa, parecía que hablaban el mismo idioma, el francés.

-Vous parlez bien? –Hablo el pecoso y el azabache simplemente asintió-

-Is so easy…-Habían cambiado de idioma-

-Guys, many languages do you speak ?-

-Three-

-Four…-

Según en mi vasto inglés, había entendido que sabían hablar tres y cuatro idiomas respectivamente. Sinceramente todos los del aula prestaban atención, ya que su acento era dulce y refinado.

Nos miraron después de su pequeña y singular platica y continuaron con la presentación.

-Bien chicos cuáles son sus gustos?-

-Ah… -el chico pecoso se había puesto a pensar- viajar…-parecía que dudaba- creer que solo eso…-

-Se dice "creo" … y tu Levi?-

-Mph… Clean… Té…-también pareció dudar al respecto- …cantar?...-

-Oh! Que grata sorpresa! Cántanos un poco! Según entendí por lo que me dijeron, que eras un vocalista de una banda…-

-No es la gran cosa…es solo una banda…-dijo con desgano, como si de verdad fuera solo un pasatiempo-

-Cántanos uno de tus temas!-insistió la mujer y el azabache viéndose atrapado opto por hacer lo que le pedían-

Suspiro largamente cerrando sus ojos y abrió su boca.

Empezó a entonar la letra de la canción con suavidad, pero entonces como si hubiera agarrado confianza empezó a aumentar el ritmo y todos…absolutamente todos reconocimos la canción.

Teníamos en presencia al vocalista de No Name!

La misma profesora se emocionó al ver que todos colaboraban, hacían sonidos con las manos y pies simulando la batería, uno que otro se dejaba llevar tomando las escobas y poniéndose a "rockear"

Yo solo miraba expectante como movía sus caderas, su rostro, sus labios, y como en toda la canción no abría los ojos.

Supuse que las vendas eran algo esencial, así que inercia tome el botiquín del aula, saque una venda algo larga y al acercarme se la puse en los ojos.

El pareció erizarse al tacto, pero no dejo de cantar, ni me alejo.

Todos reconociéndolo aún más, empezaron a gritar eufóricos.

Las chicas por poco y querían lanzárselo, pero no se los permití… no dejaría que nadie lo toque…

Los demás cursos al oír el escándalo, salieron de sus aulas en dirección al nuestro, presenciando el concierto que se había formado.

Todo fue increíble.

Demoramos dos horas en arreglar el desorden.

Una vez calmados todos aun con leves rumores y cuchicheos, volvimos a la presentación…bueno no mucho se debía decir ya… Marco era conocido en internet por como un escritor controversial y Levi pues un cantante popular.

-Bueno, ahora…Jean, podrás hacernos el favor de presentar a Levi el instituto?-

NO!

-Si…-dijo con cierta impresión de haber sido designado-

-Bien, entonces, ustedes se sentaran …-empezó a observar con detalle- bien Levi eres algo…pequeño así que te sentaras más al frente y tu Marco eres más alto así que te sentaras atrás de Eren…-

Paso siguiente fueron a sentarse en donde se les asigno y volvieron las clases.

Como las mayoría de las clases de ella eran sobre la evolución humana y experimentos de la clonación de esa oveja de cómo iba la tecnología y esas cosas, no nos era difícil la materia.

Y por eso mismo Jean empezó con los papelitos con nota a lanzármelos a la cara.

Abrí el primero con cierto enfado pues la punta había chocado en mi mejilla haciéndome doler de cierta manera.

"Hagamos un intercambio…"

Sentía que esto se aproximaba… Pero me la había dejado fácil.

Escribí un poco rápido, quizá por la emoción y se lo tire con fuerza. Me deleite con su sonido de dolor.

"Trato hecho"

.

 **Coño se me fueron 10 hojas :v, bueno esta es la otra historia que tengo :3 espero les guste, ya ire publicando ANTI THE HOLIC-SCENARIO en wattpad tambien, pero creo que como one-shots…nose :v en fin, disculparan si hubo fallas y espero les haya gustado el inicio..sobre lo que dicen Levi y Marco en otro idioma pues en francés dicen: "Que demonios?" "Parece ser asi" "Un gusto soy Levi" "Un gusto soy Marco" "Hablas ingles tambien?"**

 **Y en ingles dice: "Eso es fácil" "Chicos, cuantos idiomas hablan?" "tres" "cuatro" "Limpiar"**

 **Creo que no hablaran en otro idioma otra vez..ya que es un poco difícil hacerlo :v pero si gustan lo hago(¿**

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado :3 y si tienen alguna critica o comentario al respecto será bien recibido (claro que depende como me lo digan) y de mucha ayuda para mi :3**

 **Les amo mucho y gracias pro todo, nos vemos en otro capitulo :v**


	2. Ojos Azules

-Recuerdo aquellos tiempos en los que la soledad gobernaba en mis pensamientos, sin saber que tu alma me seguía incesante hasta llegar aquí-

-Te odié-

-Te amo-

….

10:00 AM

Hora del receso.

El punto de que un estudiante nuevo sea presentado y asignado a una persona para presentarle las clases consiste en ocupar un día en ello, no más.

Pero eso solo cuenta las horas de receso que se tiene incluyendo la de los clubs.

Los cuales son solo dos.

Alisté los cuadernos para la siguiente clase, pude ver como Marco y Levi estaban parados a unos metros de la puerta del aula conversando en su idioma natal.

Jean alado de su puesto parado con los brazos cruzados quizá esperándome para poder hablar con ellos dos sobre los planes que teníamos.

El cambio.

Sonreí mientras puse el cuaderno donde había escrito mi nombre en la mochila, sentí cierta satisfacción de tenerlo protegido de todos, guardado solo para mí.

Caminé pasos calculados hacia aquel tipo y entre miradas nos pusimos de acuerdo para hablar con el nuevo y el de intercambio.

Una vez nos pusimos a su lado terminaron su plática extranjera y miraron hacia nosotros, el pecoso con una dulce sonrisa y el azabache con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Bien… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Dijo el azabache al ver que su amigo no sabía cómo decirlo-

-Bueno, lamentamos esto, pero hubo un leve cambio de planes-

-¿Van a golpearnos? – Habló con apatía, como si fuera lo más normal o quizá como si no nos tuviera miedo y no es que quiera dárselo tampoco-

-Nada de eso, solo un cambio de planes en el sentido que yo seré quién te guie y Jean a Marco-

-¿Y por qué del cambio?- Esta vez habló el pecoso-

-Olvídalo Marco, por mí no hay ningún problema- Bien, eso había sido algo que no vi venir… interesante-

-Bien…-

Asintió algo preocupado, quizá por tener que hablar con el chico que sin saber lo acosó prácticamente o es un lanzado con cualquiera, tal vez lo escuchó de alguien… no lo sabría.

Miré hacia mi nuevo compañero.

Cabello negro, ojos filosos de tono azulado, nariz respingada, labios sonrosados y finos, piel blanca sin imperfección alguna, de estatura pequeña, delgados casi huesudos dedos pero delicados como si fueran de la reina de Inglaterra.

Perfecto en definición de una sola palabra.

Aquellos dulces ojos con ese brillo singular terminaron en los míos haciéndome sobresaltarme y que se me erizara la piel.

El movimiento sus labios húmedos y carnosos que quería probar, quizá sabría a fresa o al dulce olor a menta que emanaba de su cuerpo.

El toque de su mano en mi mejilla que me tiró al suelo.

Todo él era perfecto.

-Oye pequeña mierda, levántate y mueve tu trasero- Ah, sí, su vocabulario es grotesco-

-Lo siento-

Caminé sin saber qué diablos decía en todo el camino, pero de alguna forma era entendido por él, yo solo no podía dejar de darle sonrisas y de mis mejores miradas, realmente quería que fuera mi amigo, realmente…

-¿Eso es todo? Que aburrido lugar…-

-Lo sé…-

Dije automáticamente, realmente me gustaba este lugar, era uno de esos en los que te sentías tranquilo y verdaderamente sentías el descanso de las clases.

Miraría a todo lado en busca de algo que lo interesara, pero parecía que él también buscaba algo de interés, por lo que seguí su mirada una vez se detuvo en un punto fijo.

Solo admiraba los baños, algo un poco extraño, como tan normal pudo ser, pero una sensación escalofriante se me vino al cuerpo por puro impulso.

-Debo irme- Habló después de un tiempo que pasó contemplando el lugar sin despistar la vista ni si quiera porque un profesor había pasado delante, bueno, no es que él conociera a los profesores, pero ni por ser mayor le había prestado atención alguna.

\- Seguro… - En verdad no lo estaba, es decir, recién había ingresado al colegio, como podría imaginarme que haría después de la breve explicación que le di-

\- Gracias por todo- Una vez terminó esas palabras con algo de incomodidad se fue a paso lento hacia los baños-

No iba a detenerlo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio detendría a un muchacho que recién conocía a más de que trataba de ir solamente al baño, por razón desconocida para el mismo? Eso es pura novela, como la que vi la noche anterior.

No, yo, Eren Jaeger, iría a espiarlo con la excusa de que iría al baño también.

Caminé despacio mirándole de reojo en forma de hacerme el despistado y de verdad que lo fui.

Unos metros más adelante un generoso poste me dio la cara para poder besarlo. Unas cuantas risas de mis compañeros y otras disimuladas fueron lo suficiente como para perder el rastro del azabache.

Miré con la nariz roja hacia mis lados, no logré ubicarlo, temía que se perdiera.

Empecé a correr, ¿por qué? Ni yo sabía, la desesperación tomo mi cuerpo, como si algo malo le fuera a suceder, como si lo estuviera perdiendo, como si estuviera muriendo, tal vez yo mismo.

Choqué con la pared de los baños abruptamente, me dolió una fina línea en mi pecho que impactó contra el filo de la pared, dolió, pero callé mis quejidos al escuchar la voz que hacía vibrar mis sentidos.

-Está bien- Fue lo único que escuché, para luego retirarme entre tropiezos más lejos y para suerte mía encontré a Mikasa-

\- Eren…-Susurró en un hilo de voz, ah… cierto-

-Lo siento- dije sin pensarlo verdaderamente, sentí que su actuar se debía por alguna falla mientras estuvimos en clase-

La vi abrir la boca para pronunciar algo, pero entonces llegó Armin corriendo a un moderado paso y aun así se detuvo a tomar aire antes de llegar.

Se nos acercó y comenzamos con una charla acerca del club nuevo que tomaría Armin y sobre Mikasa con su extraña súper fuerza le ayudaría a Sasha e un proyecto o algo así entendí.

En realidad no presté atención a ello, mi vista fue dirigida hacia un dúo en específico.

Una chica de cabello rojizo y un chico rubio ceniza que nunca había visto, era posible que sean nuevos de otra aula.

Pero lo que me llamó la atención fue que después de ellos saliera Levi con un rostro de pocos amigos, mirándome de reojo y con una mueca de asco se fuera por otro camino.

-¿Tan mal le caigo? –Pregunté en voz alta lo cual llamó la atención de mis dos amigos-

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Armin con cierto dejo de curiosidad-

\- No creo que esa sea precisamente la expresión…- Volteé a ver a mi amiga que también observaba a Levi, por alguna razón me inquieté, no… ella no tenía derecho a verla, nadie-

\- ¿Eren? –Armin me sacó de mis pensamientos jalándome la mejilla, quizá hice otra expresión extraña-

Miré nuevamente hacia Levi quién solo estaba parado en mitad del patio constantemente mirándome, hasta que sonó la campana.

Sacudí mi cabeza y decidí por ingresar al aula, muy cerca de Levi, no quería que me odiara, además no había razón alguna.

No podía haber rumores, soy un tipo que con la única persona que eh peleado es Jean y eso de pura broma.

Trato bien a las chicas, participo en lo que me corresponde con total responsabilidad, no soy un simple bastardo como lo es el cara de caballo.

¿Qué hice mal?

Me torturé un poco entre mis pensamientos hasta que vi entrar al dúo dinámico de Jean y Marco, por lo que veía se llevaron de maravilla.

Me incomodaba la expresión que tenía Jean al mirar al pecoso, era como una colegiala enamorada o algo así, bien idiota volando por las nubes de la fantasía donde Marco era su hada madrina.

Sacudí otra vez la cabeza, ¿Qué clase de fantasía eh metido en mi cabeza?

Observé a Levi sacar un cuaderno, muy parecido al mío, me asusté y busqué en mi mochila.

¿Dónde estaba mi mochila?

Me levanté golpeando la mesa mirando a todo lado enojado.

Mis compañeros dieron un salto del susto, Mikasa miró hacia mí con esa expresión de miedo otra vez.

Armin notó la falta de mi mochila y empezó a buscarla encontrándola finalmente en la repisa del fondo del aula, trató de saltar para agarrarla, pero era algo pequeño para ello.

Entonces Bertholdt la agarró y se la entregó con una sonrisa apacible y calmada.

Reiner de celoso se fue llevando al poste andante.

Corrí hasta tomar mi mochila y buscar efusivamente, me desesperaba, me desesperaba.

Boté todo, absolutamente todo al piso, y tanteando empecé a buscar entre mis cosas regadas.

Al conseguir mi cuaderno lo abracé contra mi pecho chocando mi espalda contra aquel estante en donde me cayó uno que otro cuaderno encima del desequilibrio que hubo.

Mikasa reaccionó antes de que una maceta me cayera también.

Miré hacia todos quienes reían con una mirada de eterno odio… profundo y eterno odio.

Arrugas en mi frente, la mirada sombría, los dientes chirriando y mi respiración eufórica, mi rostro se volvería rojo de la rabia.

Todos callaron.

Armin volvió a colocar mis útiles en la mochila y Mikasa la maceta en donde había estado.

Levi me observaba…

Me observaba como si yo fuese un niño inútil que se ha caído en un charco de lodo.

Y sonreí.

…

…

13:00 PM

Salida.

La hora de salir tocó, claro que había que ir al club después de comer, yo estaba en el de fútbol, Mikasa en las porristas y Armin en el de Literatura.

Como guía fui a buscar a Levi, lo encontré parado justo en la salida, quizá perdido.

No me dejó decir palabra y caminamos hacia donde quedaba un restaurante para poder comer, el cual estaba a disposición nuestra los lenes, miércoles y viernes que eran los días de club.

Comimos sin ninguna otra palabra, le fui explicando acerca de los clubs, pensé que opinaría algo, pero solo siguió comiendo.

Salimos y cuando llegaron Mikasa con Armin, Levi desapareció de mi vista.

15:00 PM

Club.

Durante el partido que tuvimos sentía escalofríos a pesar del increíble sol que hacía.

Miraba hacia los lados buscando una respuesta de lo que sentía, mirando a los entrenadores, los espacios verdes y los graderíos.

Ahí me encontré con unos ojos verdes y otros celestes, los mismos que vi en la mañana.

Me distraje, observándolos que sonreían tan "amistosamente", pero no eran ellos los que provocaban mis escalofríos.

Bajé la mirada topándome con una nublada vista azulada.

¿Por qué nublada?

Me dieron un balonazo en la cara al momento del que me distraje.

Seminconsciente logré ver aquellos ojos apagarse y retirarse del lugar lentamente, suavemente, como una mariposa en un prado.

16:00

Enfermería.

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me sentía mareado y sedado.

Mikasa y Armin cortaron su conversación al verme algo despierto, se dirigieron hacia mi haciéndome preguntas de las cuales contestaba correctamente.

Observé las telas blancas que me cubrían medio cuerpo, las cortinas de un tono celeste queme tapaban de las miradas de otros y aquellos ojos azules presentarse en la puerta.

No veía quién era.

Y desaparecieron nuevamente.

Me acosté con la excusa de que estaba cansado… iría a casa cuando se acabara el club como era, evitaría preguntas aunque mi nariz hinchada y las raspaduras en mis mejillas no ayudarían mucho en realidad.

Sabía lo que vendría, los regaños o protecciones de mi madre, la risa de mi padre y alguno que otro chiste sobre mí en la escuela.

Nada de eso me importaba.

Solo proteger a mi cuaderno, investigar el porqué del odio de Levi hacia mí, quienes eran esos dos chicos y aquellos ojos azules que me persiguen a todo lado.

Levi…

Sí, definitivamente Levi, es algo primordial que averiguar.

Solo él.

Solo él.

…

…

….

 **Lamento la demora ;n; realmente me sacó un ojo de la cara este capítulo, el inicio no me convenció y quise modificarlo, pero se me fue siendo imposible, espero no les incomode o decepcione.**

 **Gracias por los reviews que me insistían en seguir, y lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto ;n; de verdad lo lamento mucho mucho muchisismo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, lamento si me fui un poco por lo raro(¿?) entenderán, la imaginación muchas veces se va y vuela.**

 **Espero tener más pronto el siguiente capítulo para no hacerlos esperara demasiado.**

 **Nuevamente muchas disculpas por la demora.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Les quiero mucho.**


	3. Cartas

Eres solo mío 3

-Sabes, aquel día no tuve otra opción que hacerlo…-

-Eres un idiota-

-Gracias-

…

…

Al momento en que salí de la enfermaría, me topé con Levi, me miró apático como siempre, me choqué con su tono de ojos, realmente eran azules, pero tenían un toque grisáceo que me hacía presión el pecho. Después de eso golpeó mi nariz con dos de sus dedos, con suavidad, pero aun así dolió bastante.

Mikasa quiso ir a golpearlo al momento en que no pronunció alguna palabra y prosiguió su camino, más solo fue detenida por los brazos de Armin, que extrañamente a pesar de ser algo, por decirlo, débil, lograra aguantar a Mikasa, que tiene una gran fuerza.

Puse mis manos en el aire sin tocar mi nariz que me empezó a doler, una que otra lagrimilla quiso rebelarse y salir de mis ojos que ya estaban húmedos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde se había ido Levi, pero encontré a dos chicos, que estaba de espalda pero mirando por encima del hombro con una sonrisa grande pero con la mirada seria, como si tramaran algo fuerte, grande, y quizá, malvado.

Ignoré ese hecho y fui a casa.

Al llegar mi madre corrió preocupada hacia donde mí preguntándome que me había pasado, no le mentí, le dije muy claramente que fue por el golpe de la pelota en el club, pero que la enfermera me había dicho que solo tenga cuidado, la hinchazón bajaría con hielo y cuidado.

Preferí no comer ya que el movimiento de mi boca hacía reaccionar el dolor en mi nariz, es decir, fue en toda mi cara, pero la más afectada zona, fue la de mi nariz. Y dolía mucho. Bastante. Demasiado… Quiero llorar.

Asenté mi mochila en la cama y saqué mi cuaderno, revisé con cuidado cada hoja llegando a la parte en donde estaba mi nombre, lo recorté con las tijeras que tenía de costura mi madre, con aquella suavidad con la que trataba la tela, la empleaba ahora en el papel.

Cuando lo tuve en una sola pieza, busque en mi cajón de la mesa de estudio una aguja o algo más práctico, encontré una tachuela y la clave como pude en la puerta de mi armario, firme y duro para que nadie lograra sacarlo, solo yo.

Cerré la puerta del armario observando cómo "mágicamente" desaparecía aquella nota de papel, pero era solo mía, solo yo sabía dónde estaba, donde podía encontrarla y como terminó ahí, como hijo único, nadie más podría saberlo, ya que mis padres no entran a mi habitación, y mamá no lo hará si mantengo arreglada mi habitación.

Era simplemente perfecto.

Abrí la puerta del armario apreciando como se mostraba aquel trozo de papel nuevamente, cogí más tachuelas y empecé a tirarlas al papel, no tenía buena puntería decir verdad.

Simplemente lo dejé estar y me puse a hacer la tarea que me correspondía, con ayuda de Mikasa y Armin por medio de los mensajes del celular ya que para matemática era un total asco, y raramente las fechas históricas si se me quedaban perfectamente, siendo de todas formas números, así que puedo decir que no odio los números. Solo las matemáticas.

Al momento de terminar, revisé la hora, eran ya las once de la noche, y solo en ese momento sentí sueño, como si mi cuerpo se hubiera relajado y me gritara que debía descansar necesariamente.

Con esa idea en mente abrí las ventanas nuevamente, no soporto este intenso calor…

Me recosté con la precaución de taparme completamente para que ningún mosquito desgraciado me picara nuevamente, lo que fue inútil ya que con los movimientos de la noche y los sueños, aquella única sábana se iba por el suelo.

Y como creí, al despertar nuevamente estaba ahí parado contando aquellos puntos rojos en mi piel. Aunque para mi suerte, o eso creo, me levanté a las cuatro de la mañana, por lo que no había gritos de mi madre, que supuse estaba aún durmiendo.

Alisté mi mochila, me puse el uniforme y me puse a ver por la ventana, no supe por qué pero empecé a llorar, quizá por el frío que tocó mis ojos directamente me hizo lagrimar.

Sacudí mi cabeza suspirando pesadamente, no odiaba mi vida, de hecho podría decirse que era perfecta, aunque sentía que esa perfección se iba deteriorando tan profundamente.

Abrí el armario de golpe, tomé una tachuela y la lancé con todas mis fuerzas, y se incrustó por la "E", casi en la mitad, un poco más arriba. Sonreí satisfecho, pero las siguientes veces que probé, ya se me fue haciendo imposible a decir verdad, todas fallaban.

Resignado, tomé mis cosas, escribí una nota de que ya había desayunado y que iría más pronto ya que debía de pasar por la biblioteca a dejar un libro que Armin me encargó dejar, claro que lo último fue un vil mentira.

Salí de casa a paso lento, verdaderamente la brisa de la madrugada es tan limpia que no sientes ningún malestar, más el frío que purifica el aire, es como algo que no disfrutas fácilmente, aunque se te levanten los pelitos de la piel por el choque del viento.

Y era lo que sentía. Caminaba viendo algunas casas con luz, pues era una vista grisácea celeste, algo muy normal diría yo. Mandé un mensaje a Armin y a Mikasa de que iría más pronto al colegio. No recibí respuesta, de seguro debieron estar dormidos.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos logré llegar al colegio que permanecía abierto y totalmente desolado. O al menos eso yo creí.

Escuchaba pasos cuidadosos y torpes tras mío. Pero al girarme no encontraba ni un alma o un perro callejero.

Di un paseo por toda la institución. No tenía sueño, no entendía por qué, simplemente quise disfrutar del momento en el que me encontraba.

-Ahí…-

Escuché aquel murmullo, y al girarme me topé con esos dos chicos.

Los dos con una bufanda de distinto color sonriéndome con amabilidad, como si me conocieran desde hace mucho, a pesar de que solo nos habíamos visto ayer y hoy.

Atrás de ellos estaba Levi, completamente arropado y aun así temblando de frío. Era sensible al frío, que bonito. Sacudí mi cabeza ante aquel pensamiento, aunque no fuera mentira lo que creía.

Solo los miré con detenimiento, aquellos dos solo sonreían de manera poco agradable, mientras que Levi con su boca bajo la bufanda que traía solo sus ojos me miraban amenazándome de que algún día me mataría posiblemente.

Su mirada era fría, después me ignoró y siguió su camino pasando por mi lado. Yo solo me quedé ahí parado sintiendo el viento chocar con mi rostro haciéndome cerrar los ojos ya que el polvo entraría si no lo hiciera.

Quizá fueron algunos minutos que me quedé ahí parado sin saber qué hacer, rato después, retomé mi camino hacia el aula, donde puse mis cosas y me tiré a dormir en el pupitre que tenía en frente.

Tras varios momentos sentí un piquete en mi mejilla, me dolió un poco debido al golpe anterior, al alzar mi vista me encontré con la de Jean, le di un golpe en el estómago no tan duro, solo por molestarlo.

Se quejó un poco y optó por darme en la cabeza con las hojas que tenía en las manos. Hecho ello, me las entregó.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunté, estaba curioso, a pesar de que pude simplemente abrir y leer para saberlo-

\- Son escritos, terminaron en mi pupitre con una nota que decía que era de tu pertenencia- Miró con algo de rareza a los papeles, por lo que noté su intento fallido de evitar curiosear, pude deducir que no los había leído-

\- Los leeré después- Dije para tomar aquellos papeles y meterlos con cuidado en mi mochila en caso de que sea algo importante, no sé, como una carta de una señorita, o algo parecido, es decir, no soy feo como para no tener amigas o chicas que se me han declarado y eh rechazado de buena forma, por lo que no tampoco me odian-

\- No seas tacaño Jaeger- Me empujó al momento de decirlo, y en respuesta también le empuje. Solo como amigos, no como si quisiéramos matarnos, además, así nos tratamos-

\- Entonces en el receso lo abriré junto a ti y los demás si tanta curiosidad tienes –Me aburría un poco la idea, pero no me quedaba más, ya que por el ahora no quería que me pasara molestando a cada momento-

\- De acuerdo –

Se fue a su asiento y comenzaron las clases, las cuales eran totalmente aburridas o inentendibles, aparte de la hora libre que fue donde comenzó un total desastre. Ya que empezó la guerra de papeles y demás.

En plena pelea me centré en Levi quién comenzó a hablar con Connie, el cual se sentaba al lado izquierdo de él. Su perfil era tan delicado y perfecto, el movimiento de sus labios a la par.

Tal como esas películas en donde el chico ve a la chica de manera lenta y pausada mientras ríe. Claro que Levi no reía, pero con aquella expresión seria y calmada, era suficiente para mí.

También observé a Marco, que se había levantado de su asiento para hablar con Jean, por lo visto ahora eran muy buenos amigos, algo que no creí muy capaz, ya que Jean es un bastardo, mucho más que yo en cierto sentido de la palabra.

Mikasa hablaba con Armin y rara vez me observaba con una mezcla de pánico y sobreprotección que supongo nunca se le ha quitado desde que me ha conocido.

Admiré a Levi un poco más, una pelota cayó en mi cabeza, pero poco importó, después de todo, era suave y pequeña, como una de pin pon. Proseguiría a no hacer nada y recostarme en mi pupitre para dormir un rato.

Pasado ello, sonaría la campana para la salida al receso, donde saque el poco de hojas y con atrás mío Jean, Marco y mis dos mejores amigos, fuimos a las bancas más discretas del instituto.

Con la emoción y adrenalina en nuestro cuerpo sacamos la liga que mantenía apretadas a las hojas. En algunas de ellas, estaba escrito mi nombre, en otras las de Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Connie y demás.

Algunos estaban tachados, incluso el mío. Había nombres de los cuales no sabía de donde eran y de la profesora Hanji incluso estuvo ahí.

Apareció el nombre de Levi, adornado con diversidad de decoraciones y stikers, atrás de ello, había un dibujo de cómo se veía Levi siendo un niño, podía reconocerlo por que traía el mismo corte de cabello y los ojos serios del tono azul que siempre traía.

Unas cuantas hojas escritas en otro idioma, quizá francés o inglés, incluso mezclados según me había dicho Armin. Y más adelante otra vez mi nombre, manchado con tinta y… seguramente pintura roja, una que otra mancha como de aceite y algo quemada a los lados.

Atrás de ello estaba mi imagen también, con solo el color de mis ojos reluciendo en todo lo oscuro del papel. Me lo quedé mirando, detrás de cada nombre que continuaba, había un retrato de la persona, algunos no conocía, peo parecían tan serios.

Entre todo ello, llegué a la última imagen, era nuevamente Levi, pero adulto quizá, una sombra ocultaba la luz de su mirada, y debajo de sus ojos existía un fina línea que se deslizaba por sus mejillas.

Por un momento parecía que la imagen se movía y derramaba lágrimas, pero era solo mi imaginación, la imagen estaba quieta, pero ciertamente llorando, con manchas moradas por el lugar, otras rojas, parecía…

Estar muerto.

Sacudí mi cabeza pasando a las siguientes hojas, era como una carta, escrita en inglés, Armin con la ayuda de su celular escaneó el escrito y se puso a traducirlo.

Este decía:

"Desde un principio creí que las mariposas eran de colores para ser bonitas, pero es un método de defensa, aunque para los humanos es algo que simplemente pasa revoloteando significando que el lugar está en paz.

Cometí el error de creerme una de ellas, por seguir un camino donde lo oscuro estaba alrededor y yo alejaba el prado en medio de ello. Mi madre fue un ejemplo de una mariposa en la ciudad, era bella, hermosa, de colores radiantes y brillantes, la amaba. Pero el mundo no.

La mancharon de por vida con tinta roja de la cual tenía pintadas mis manos, a mi madre, yo mismo la incineré y tiré sus cenizas en un río.

Al fin sería libre.

Pero solo ella, por mi estaría bien.

El amor toca puertas y yo no tenía casa como para que alguien tocara y me dijera "eres bienvenido". Realmente no entiendo la simetría de todo esto.

Comencé a preocuparme, de entre todas las cosas, comenzaría haciendo ello. Me involucré con cosas negras que o debía, maté gente, me lastimaron y utilizaron mi cuerpo como carnada para perros en busca de dinero y placer.

Terminé mi infancia así, en las manos de aquellos tipos que me dieron en ceremonia sobre lo que era su ritual, yo era su sacrificio a dioses que no existían, que implementaban la destrucción del mundo, el poder en sus manos, la conquista de nuevos pueblos.

Lo llamaría como la era antigua, solo una parte escondida de aquel país llegó a ser como era antes de los siglos. Condenándome a su rectitud chueca.

Perdí la movilidad durante un año, y el sacrifico seguiría, constante y doloroso.

Me presentaron a personas, una mujer entre ellas, el puma rojo que llamaban. Erala supuesta diosa de ellos, la reina que gobernaba pueblos en su vida anterior, que dominaba a cualquier bestia y en este caso a mí.

Y al príncipe, un apuesto caballero que me tendió la mano solo para intentar degollar mi cuello como algún tipo de pájaro. Después quizá matar a alguien más en vez de a mí y que yo fuera quien diera fin a su pesar, a mi querido y adorado padre.

No fue difícil.

Tengo una nueva misión, enamorar.

Eso nunca lo hice, si fallo, será otro sacrificio desperdiciado, será ahora una polilla a la cual nadie quiere.

Sigo siendo la mariposa, libro a todos de esto, ataco con los colores vivos que me dio mi madre, y sobrevivo en el prado, pero cada vez entro en la profundidad de la ciudad, donde el odio predomina.

Donde la lucha es interminable… donde yo mismo me enterraré. Y donde yo mismo moriré.

Solo pediré tu ayuda…

Erwin Smith."

Eso había sido toda la carta.

La tomé en mis manos que temblaban por alguna razón, todos me veían con gran interés con el rostro pálido, e incluso asustado.

Tomé todas las hojas restantes, había más cartas, dirigidas a diferentes personas, pero en especial al tal Smith.

Esas eran largas….fuerte…y dolorosas.

Tomé todas las hojas, miré hacia mis compañeros con una sonrisa y me alejé.

Guardé todo ello en la mochila, con cuidado de no estropearlas más de lo que ya estaban, me interesaba mucho la historia de este tipo que desconocía, pero por lo visto nos conocía a todos, incluyendo a mi Levi.

Miré hacia el asiento de él, no había nada más que su mochila.

Suspiré hasta que lo vi entrar, con un rostro cabizbajo, y los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando.

Me…

Me enamoré de él.

Me acerqué sonriéndole, mientras él solo me miraba con odio profundo y enojo.

Lo abracé.

Y claramente me golpeó en el estómago para luego darme un puñete en la mejilla, dejándome tirado en el suelo como un trapo viejo. Dolió ciertamente.

-No te me acerques bastardo –me habló con tanta ira acumulada, con tanto odio, pero ese odio no iba dirigido a mí, más bien a sí mismo-

\- No lo haré…-sonreí nuevamente levantándome algo adolorido, atrás de él vi a esos dos chicos mirarme con una gran sonrisa, tan espeluznante, que me corrió un escalofrío-

Vi hacia Levi que al darse la vuelta me dio una última mirada, nostálgica, triste… solitaria.

Quise irme con él pero sonó la campana, miré instintivamente hacia mí arriba, y cuando la bajé, Levi ya no estaba.

Todos empezaron a entrar al salón, me preguntaron sobre el golpe en mi mejilla, yo solo respondí que me había caído, lo cual obviamente no creyeron, pero quizá… solo quizá, al verme tan despistado, dejaron la idea de lado.

Levi llegó tarde, pero no les importaba a los profesores, para ellos, solo era un chico perdido en el instituto que después se acoplaría a su sistema.

Una vez todos estuvimos sentados, la profesora Hanji habló con una gran sonrisa en la cara, como si le faltara un tornillo, y es que así mismo era.

-Bueno chicos, hoy tendremos el cambio de nuestro director, esto será durante este año debido a que el Señor Pixis tiene un viaje hacia Estados Unidos por asunto de familia. En fin, ahora les presentaré a su director- Dijo dejando pasar a un hombre rubio de ojos… celestes-

\- Muy buenas chicos…- Dijo presentándose con cordialidad, su voz era gruesa, su cuerpo ancho, su rostro serio y gruesas cejas-

Todos se levantaron en sentido de acto presencia, para saludarlo debidamente y esperar lo demás, estaba nervioso, no sé por qué.

Miré hacia Levi el cual solo miraba hacia el pupitre que tenía en frente, posando sus manos en su pecho, como si le faltara el aire, como si se sintiera ahogado completamente.

-Mi nombre es Erwin Smith, un placer conocerlos-

En ese momento yo y mis amigos, nos sobresaltamos de sobremanera.

Y Levi solo sonreía mientras se ahogaba.

…

…

…

 **¡Bueno! Aquí la actualización, espero no se me hayan confundido demasiado, espero hacer esto un tanto confuso a decir verdad, quiero jugar con sus mentes (¿?).**

 **Espero no me haya faltado ningún detalle a recalcar.**

 **Y pues creo que esta me apreció mejor a lo que fue el segundo capítulo (anduve con musiquita relajante y ahora tengo sueño (¿?))**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado, espero poder actualizar más seguido (lo que no es para nada seguro) Y, les quiero mucho, gracias por los reviews y demás en especial a cierta personita, pronto actualizaré las demás que tengo, en eso incluye "Higeki", sin más que decirles, pues los quiero mucho, les mando besos y abrazos a quienes siguen la historia y por apoyarme a seguirla.**

 **Ajem, no sé qué más decir(¿?) Los reviews son vida, salud y bienestar, ok no.**

 **Espero nuevamente que les haya gustado, y cualquier cosilla que faltara me lo pueden comunicar, hasta entonces~**

 **Bai(¿?)**


End file.
